Who attacked Brackenreid?
by farmgirl1113
Summary: Brackenreid's attack has definetly made its mark on everyone in 1902 Toronto. Set in the coming season 8. How does this affect Julia and William's upcoming nuptials? Can this event help or hurt the delicate relationship between George and Emily. Reviews and ideas are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

William Murdoch walked swiftly up the steps to Julia's house. He knocked, and after a few moments, she opened the door.

"William. How lovely to see you! I'm just on my way to work."

"Yes, I was hoping so. Perhaps we could walk together."

"That would be delightful. I'll just get my coat and hat."

Julia turned back inside and returned, all ready to go. She gave him her hand and they walked on together.

"How have you been? I'm sorry I've not been as attentive to you as you deserve, Julia. Work has been overwhelming as of late."

"I'm fine. I'm quite fine, actually. This feeling of freedom is delightful. James Gilles is really dead, William! We can finally move on, together." She smiled at him, revelling in their love that finally escaped from the strong grasp of the late James Gilles.

"Yes, Julia", he sighed. He simply couldn't keep his mind away from the poor inspector. "Only I feel like I can't move on, after what happened to Inspector Brackenreid. It feels wrong."

"William, there was no way that you could have known. I know that you'll find the men responsible."

As they arrived at the station, William kissed her on the cheek and bid her farewell. "I will see you this evening."

As sincere as he was, Julia sensed the distance that William had placed between them. How funny, she realized. It had taken herself so long to accept his love, and now it was he who was halting.


	2. Chapter 2

The mood at Station No. 4 was a gloomy one. The men avoided joking as they usually did. They all sat working at their posts. William walked right in, through to the back, and into his office. He slumped into his chair and lay his head on top of the heap of papers stacked on his desk. Inspector Brakeneried, he thought, what are we ever going to do without you?

Acting Inspector Murdoch decided to return the the alley, where the bruised and bloody body of the inspector lay just two days before. As he bent down, Murdoch noticed boot prints embedded in the dirt and dust.

"George!"

The young constable came running. "Sir? You called?"

"Yes George, I need you to fetch my casting kit."

As the constable complied, Murdoch discovered another set of prints, presumably the inspectors. My God, he thought. Who could have done this to you sir?

Together, the two men made casts of the prints and set them to dry.

"You know, George, I've wanted to be inspector for a while. I could do with the raise of pay. But this, without Brackenreid, this just feels wrong."

"I understand sir. The whole station feels out of place with out him."

When they returned to the the casts, they were dried. As he picked them up, he noticed something odd about the boot.

"See, George," he said, pointing to the heal. "There is heavy pressure here, but almost none where the toe should be."

"So the boots were too big. Well, sir, that eliminates any young tuff or business man. They would have their own boots."

"Your quite right. But the inspector has delt with many criminals over the years. I wouldn't be surprised if one off those had it in for him. You know how the inspector can be, if he was angry, or if he had too much to drink. "

And the two men, as friends, sat together, reminiscing in the memory of their dear inspector.


	3. Chapter 3

"Julia?"

Emily Grace stood in the entrance of Dr. Ogden's office and peered in.

"Over here Emily! Do come in. " Julia turned away from desk and embraced her dear friend.

"How are you?"

"Well, I supposed. Frustrated too. I try and I try to speak with George, but he continues to put me off. I've invited him to dinner next week, but so far he hasn't accepted."

"How very modern of you Doctor! I'm sure he'll come around. He's a good man."

"You're right, Julia, and I was so wrong to be so easily fooled by Leslie Garland. George was so good to me, so I can only hope he'll forgive me."

"I know he will. I'm afraid I'm in the same boat as you. I've been trying to speak to talk to William about moving forward. I've hinted, but you know men, they're blind to that sort of thing."

They shared a laugh, for that perfectly described both of the men in their lives.

"That's quite right, Julia. And the whole situation, with the Inspector. I know that has been very hard on them all."

"Yes, and I sympathize. But Emily, we've waited. For eight years. James Gillies is dead, there shouldn't be anything in our way!"

"Then you must tell him Julia. Putting it off won't help your cause. You told Detective Murdoch about the threats you received, and the mystery has been solved. In any case, I am sincerely looking forward to your wedding!"

"Oh, Emily", Julia laughed. "How you make me jolly. Thank you. I will speak to William tonight. Perhaps we may even set a date!"


	4. Chapter 4

To Julia's great disappointment, William had called and cancelled their dinner plans. He did, though, promise to stop in at her house on his way home.

As she waited for his return, Julia pondered what she would say to him. She soon dozed off and fell asleep.

"Julia?" William opened the door and walked into the parlour. Asleep in the armchair lay his fiancé. Not wanting to wake her in her slumber, he slumped into the chair beside her.

She is so beautiful, he remarked, even as she sleeps. Her dark eyelashes hovered over her closed eyes and her cherry lips remained pursed. Her hair lay all around her, framing her face. Her gentle chest rose and fell with each breath she took.

"Beautiful", he said. :

"William, I didn't hear you come in. I'm sorry, I must have dozed off."

"I just came from work, I haven't been here long."

They sat together, not talking; two minds that so desperately wanted to speak but couldn't find the words.

"William, don't you think that it's time we marry?"

He didn't reply right away, but moments later he looked up at her.

"I...I can't do it."

Her draw nearly dropped. "What? William! I thought...I don't understand!", she cried.

"No, Julia", he said as he gently clutched her trembling shoulders. "I love you, you know that. I want to marry you, I want to have and raise a family with you. But I don't want to do that when I know that Brackenreid's assailant is still out there."

"What are you saying?"

"What I mean, I need to solve this case first. Once they're behind bars, I promise we will marry. And when we do, I promise to continue to love fiercely and passionately, more and more each day."

"We've waited this long already. I suppose a bit longer won't hurt, and I intend to help you", she said with a seductive smile on her lips.

"Yes, but I really must make my leave. Mrs Kitchen will be wondering where I am."

"It's late, Will. You may as we'll stay here tonight."

"How very modern of you, Dr Ogden. But what would your neighbours think?"

"Perhaps the Detective is simply investigating a case!" she declared with a laugh. "Oh William, they knew we were courting while I was still married! I don't think this would surprise them."


	5. Chapter 5

As the Detective and the Doctor arrived at the station, George met them at the door.

"Good morning, sir."

"Yes George, a good morning indeed", he replied with a smile directed at Julia.

"I need you to look into some of the Inspector's past cases, and anyone recently out of prison. In the meantime, the doctor and I have a stop to make. "

"Yes sir."

As they arrived at their destination, William knocked and soon after, Mrs Margaret Brackenreid answered.

"Hello Detective Murdoch, Doctor."

"Good day Mrs Brackenreid", Julia said. "How are you faring?"

"As could be expected, I suppose. Come in, of course." She led the Detective into the parlour and Julia followed her into the kitchen. As the women left, William turned into the parlour and gasped. In front of him, sprawled across the couch, lay the bloody and bandaged body of Inspector Brackenreid.

Before William could react, a man walked from the other side of the room with a needle in his hand and injected the inspector.

Enraged, William leaped at the unknown man and pinned him up against the wall. "Who are you? What did you inject him with? Why are you trying to kill him?", he yelled.

"Detective Murdoch! It's me, Dr Isaac Tash!"

As William released his strong grip, the women rushed into the parlour to investigate the noise.

"Isaac! What in the world are you doing here? And William, why ever did you hit him?", Julia accused.

"Pardon me, Julia. I'm the doctor assigned to the Inspector as he recovers. And no, his attack was warranted. I should have spoken with him first", Tash replied.

"Quite right", William huffed. " I apologize, Doctor Tash, I thought it was you who was attacking the inspector. What did you inject him with?"

"It was morphing. He's been in an induced coma for the past two days, and I suspect that will be the case for some time."

Mrs Brackenreid's muffled cries became more obvious and she excused herself from the room. Julia followed her friend.

"I suppose I won't have his help for the case then."

Doctor Tash ignored William's remark but continued.

"Unfortunately, the inspector is in a very delicate position. Most of his ribs have been bruised that caused one of his lungs to collapse. There is deep bruising all over his body. He has a concussion and his left ankle is twisted. But most seriously, there is significant damage to his back. The spinal cord had been compromised in the small of his back."

"What is it you're trying to explain, doctor?", William asked.

"I regret to inform you, Detective, that Thomas Brackenreid will never walk again."


	6. Chapter 6

"George!" Emily called as she walked through the station.

"Hello, Doctor Grace."

"I have the lab reports finished from your last case."

"Thank you."

Wanting to keep their conversation going, Emily spoke about the biggest news around.

"George, have you heard about the inspector? About his back?"

"Yes", he replied. George shook his head and his expression softened. "That poor man, I do know how he'll ever cope. A police officer in a wheelchair? Unheard of. It's funny though Emily."

"Funny?! How is that funny George?"

"I only mean.. Just before the inspector left and was attacked, he was speaking with me. He said that he was becoming a new person. Less of a bully, more of thinker, like Detective Murdoch. A new start for the man. Maybe it was fate, Emily."

"You can't actually think it's fate! George! His whole life, the lives of his family and people around him, they've crumbled to the ground. Things won't ever be the same."

"Well, Doctor, I thought you of all people would realize that things don't stay the same, even when you want it to." George turned and started to walk away.

"George!", she called. "I'm sorry."

"I really must be off, the Detective will want my list of criminals", he huffed.


End file.
